The Lost Slayer
by Merlintime
Summary: Lucy goes on a job and meets a dragon slayer who becomes her personal guardian. What will happen when she brings him back to Fairy Tail with her? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was at the Fairy Tail guild looking at the job request board. Lately she haven't been writing in her novel since she wasn't sure what to write about next. She wanted to try going on a job alone since the rest of her team was on different jobs as well.

As Lucy looked at the job board she saw one that had spotted her eye.

**Job: Get the silver locket.**

**Where: Far Hidden Desert.**

**Reward: 30,000,000 Jewels**

**Notes of warning: Dangerous place with multiple pyramids. You have been warned.**

Lucy being her, didn't pay full attention to the warning, she just wanted the reward. She accepted the job and headed out to do it.

**The next day**

Lucy arrived to the desert area that she had to do her job. She was sure to bring extra water and other things that she would need for the journey. As she was walking through the desert she soon came cross a village and one of the villagers had her to speak with him.

They both sat in a room together and the man looked at her.

"Ms. Lucy I am Galles. I'm the client that gave the job. I was happy someone had replied so quickly."

"You're welcome sir. What is the mission really?"

Galles chuckled.

"In this mission my men and I will join you to the place that holds the locket hidden inside of it but first, you must know the history of the locket."

He brought out an old book that looked very old and it had a lock on the top of it. Lucy blinked in surprise.

"Isn't this the Book of the Souls?"

"Yes it is. One of my men found it but we soon learned that the locket is the key to open the book. This book has the secrets of all the magic that was lost since the birth days of magic. I heard that this book also has wonders of all those who created magic as well."

Lucy nodded.

"Yes sir, I'm ready when you are."

"Alright then, let's go."

They both let with a group of men further into the desert. As they were all there they were looking around then Galles went to a cliff then signaled the others.

"Come men, this is the place."

They all went to the cliff and Lucy froze.

'This place feels...dark.'

She looked at Galles who smiled at her.

"This part of the desert is called Hamunaptra."

"What does that mean?"

One of his men looked at her.

"The city of the dead."

Lucy looked back at the ancient stone made land and gulped.

"Okay, let's go."

They all went to the land and began searching in many parts. Lucy went inside of one of the small building that were there then she stopped to come into one of the rooms. It was a long narrow room and at the end of the hall there was a statue. She went to it and saw that it was a statue of a young man that was wearing a robe that covered him from his waist to his his knees. He saw that he had a large collar that was from his neck to his mid chest. In the very center of the collar she saw a hole that looked like a locket could go in there.

"I wonder if it's the locket as well but who is he?"

She looked at the statue a little more then she left the room to go somewhere else. She soon came to another room and saw skeletons in there. A few were on the ground laying or sitting up. Some were hanging from the wall but a couple of them were standing as if they were fighting. Lucy assumed that they were fighting because both had a grip on a necklace locket. Lucy went to them and simply grabbed it from them.

She looked at the locket in her hands. It was silver with a black gem in the very cent of it. She opened the locket up and then a message appeared big enough for her to see.

_Ye who has this locket is now the master. The guardian shall guide you day and night. Ye shall be in the room of judgment on the 14th day from this moment on._

After reading the message Lucy blinked.

"I don't get it. What guardian will guide me?"

She shrugged then left back. As she was on her way out she looked in the room that had the statue of the young man in there but didn't see it. Lucy blinked in fear.

"Didn't there used to be a statue in this room?"

She looked behind her but no one was there then she left out of the place and went to go meet with Galles and his men.

"Is this the locket?"

Galles smiled at her but his smile dropped into a look of horror as he and his men were backing away. Lucy was confused then she looked behind her to see why.

Sitting on top of the closet building to them was a young man. He had dark skin and was wearing golden armlets and a large golden collar. He wore a white robe that covered him from his waist to his knees. He wore an Egyptian head dress that looked like a lion's mane. He also had light purple eyes and was looking down at them.

Lucy got her keys ready but before she could use any of her spirits the keys were like magnets and went to the young man. After he had her keys in his hand he summon all of them without breaking a sweat.

"All of the gates: I open thee!"

Lucy stared at him.

'He can summon all of them?'

After all of her spirits were summoned they all looked at the young man. Loki blinked as he looked at the young man who summoned them.

"I see now. You're more than three wizards. Lucy it would appear that this guy is going to be your personal body guard. You could summon us but we can't do much to him."

Lucy blinked.

"What is he?"

Virgo looked at Lucy.

"He is a mixture of a Take Over, Dragon Slayer and Celestial magic, but out of all of them he is the Dragon Slayer the most."

The young man nodded.

"Yes I am the Soul Dragon Slayer, Nova Lerato. I am honored to serve you, Princess Lucy."

Everyone but the spirits were shocked. Later that day Lucy was looking at Nova in deep thought and he just looked at her without any problem.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?"

"I was just thinking about how this is going to work but I'm sure you and I will become friends as well."

Nova blinked and tilted his head.

"Friends?"

Lucy smiled at him.

"Yes but first, let's buy you some clothes before we head back home to Magnolia city."

"Um okay."

They both left to a store and Lucy sat down in the waiting room then Nova came out wearing the clothes Lucy told him to try on. The top of his hair was black and it was spiky. As for the bottom of his hair it was silver and it was like silk. He wore a no sleeve black turtle neck but had white sleeves that were from his wrist to her shoulders. He wore black shorts that were connected to loose jeans that were from his upper thighs to his ankles.

Lucy thought that he looked like a real hunk and said so but Nova didn't get it. They both go their things ready to go since the job was over with. Lucy couldn't wait to return back home and introduce Nova to the others. She wondered how that would go but she had a feeling it will go well.

**AN: How was this everyone? I hope you like the idea of three different kinds of magic put into one person. I will try to update as soon as I can. I hope to do more with this story, I love feed back so any comment remarks are welcomes nice or mean. Take care.**

**Nova Lerato: New Mind, Soul and Spirit**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Lucy was making sure she had everything ready to go back home. Nova also helped her as they gathered everything and left the desert land. On the way to Magnolia city Lucy and Nova were both riding the train. On the way there Lucy noticed that Nova was getting motion sickness and faced him.

"Hey Nova, how come you don't get sick from this ride?"

Nova blinked and lowered his head.

"I guess it depends what element a dragon slayer is. If they use anything that the train is made of then it would have a lot of effect on them. Since trains or any other moving object like it have nothing to do with me then I can't be affected."

"Really? Like in what ways?"

"Well the train has heat, metal and electricity."

Lucy giggled.

"That makes since."

"What do you mean?"

"Well back at home I'm in the same guild with four other dragon slayers."

He blinked in surprise and leaned closer.

"Which dragon slayers?"

"There's Natsu, he uses fire. Gajeel, who uses iron. Laxus who is lightning and then there is Wendy who is the sky."

Nova sat back in his seat.

"Yes, the only one who won't get sick is Wendy. As for the others they will get it bad."

"Do you get sick at all?"

Nova folded his arms closing his eyes.

"If I did I would've told you, but as I have mentioned before I'm the Soul dragon slayer."

Lucy smiled at him.

"Are you the only dragon slayer with more than one magic power?"

Nova opened his eyes but looked out of the window that was next to them.

"There are a few others but we're not going to meet with them any time soon. I wanted to know something." 

"Sure what is it?"

He looked at her.

"This guild that you have mentioned just now, what's it like?"

Lucy had a bright smile on her face.

"It's a lot of fun. Fairy Tail is a very lively guild. I don't see why you wouldn't want to stay there."

"Fun and lively huh? I am curious about this guild."

Lucy looked out the window.

"I have this feeling that some of the girls in the guild will think you're attractive. I must admit you do look like hunk to me."

"A hunk?"

"Yeah. I mean the way your hair is and you eye color is. It's a nice combination for you."

Nova wasn't sure what to say. He looked away closing one eye so that he wouldn't see her.

"Well, the other combination dragon slayers also have features similar to mine."

"Really? What colors are they?"

Nova looked at Lucy.

"Well I'll only say their colors but nothing more alright?"

"Alright."

"One is red mixed with orange. One is purple, another is dark brown and the last one is blue."

"Wow, are you guys close?"

"Yes we are, but don't tell anyone."

"I promise."

Lucy looked out of the window.

"Here we are, the city of Magnolia."

"Yes."

"Let's go straight to the guild and I'll introduce you to my friends there, okay."

"Anything you want, Lucy is fine with me."

When the train stopped they both got off. Lucy looked behind her and giggled a little when she saw a few girls walk up to Nova making comments about him being handsome. Nova wasn't sure how to respond as he was surrounded by a group of girls. The looks that they were all giving him made him feel discomfort so he managed to slip away from the group and run to Lucy.

As they were walking through the town to reach the Fairy Tail Guild Lucy looked at him smiling.

"I didn't think you would be shy to be surrounded by girls. I thought it was normal for a good looking guy to have fans."

Nova frowned looking away from her.

"I don't need fans. I have a job already and that is to be your bodyguard."

"Oh yeah, for the next two weeks. I haven't forgotten about that."

"You can still do your daily things, I'm just going to be tagging along with you."

They soon arrived to the guild and went inside. When they got inside they were greeted by Natsu who had rushed up to them. He was looking at Nova with a small frown.

"Hey Lucy. Who is this guy?"

Lucy smiled at him.

"This is Nova. He'll be with us for a couple weeks."

Natsu smacked his fist into his other hand while smirking at Nova.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about tha-"

He didn't finish his comment when Nova kicked him into the ceiling causing Natsu to crash though it and land in a different part of town.

"I don't like it when fellow dragon slayers pick fights with me but since I don't know him that well I'll have to tell him later."

Just then Lucy saw Wendy coming to her.

"Hey Wendy."

"Hi Lucy. This is Nova?"

Nova looked at the little girl who stood before them then he smiled.

"So you're the sky dragon slayer, nice to meet you."

"Which dragon slayer are you?"

"I'm the Soul dragon slayer."

Everyone in the guild was shocked to hear that then they went into a roar of cheering. Watching from the second floor was Gajeel and his Exceed companion, Pantherlily.

"Soul dragon slayer huh, I wonder what that would look like."

Pantherlily nodded.

"I'm sure we'll see soon."

Lucy took Nova to meet with Makarov who was rather surprised to hear about the who thing. He was even more amused at the fact that Nova was three magic talents put into one body. He too was curious about what Nova could do then he looked at Nova.

"Nova, I want you to show your power tomorrow. Not all the members of the guild are here and they won't be until tomorrow."

Nova nodded.

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Alright thank you."

Lucy and Nova both left the guild. It was a long day for them both since they were coming to Fairy Tail by a train and that took longer than they thought. For the rest of the evening Lucy got an idea for another story for her novel and began to write. As she was writing she thought about how this story would work so then she looked over her shoulder to see Nova sitting at the table and was eating. She had already eaten but she couldn't help but watch him.

When she was done writing she got ready for bed and climbed into her bed.

"Nova?" 

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"Under the bed."

Lucy peeked under her bed and nearly gasped when she saw a pair of gleaming lavender eyes looking back at her.

"Would you like a pillow?"

"No thank you."

"Alright then good night."

"Good night, Lucy."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day everyone was gathered around at Fairy Tail to see what Nova could do. The sound of hearing what Soul dragon slayer magic was brought up a lot of curiosity. Everyone watched as Nova stood in the very center of them.

"In the order I will be going in is Spirit Chain, Soul Twin, Gate of the Soul then last is the Mind Bomb."

With that he punched upward in the air making white aura magic shoot upwards from the ground. Next he jumped into the air doing a split kick neck causing a black ray and a white ray on both feet. Then he came down with a both hands coated in white, silver and black aura crashing into the ground.

"Now for the big ending."

He extended his arms upward to the sky so that he was destroy anything. As he was like that his hands were coated in the three different magic auras that they were in before then he launched his attack. When the attack was far high in the sky there was a huge explosion causing a very blinding light that looked like the sun was shining three time more.

When the light was back to normal everyone cheered for Nova who turned to them and bowed.

They all went back inside and Nova noticed Natsu coming over to him with a blue cat that was flying to him as well.

"Hey Nova, I was wondering?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"How come you don't have an Exceed?"

Nova blinked.

"Well I haven't met one yet but it seems that it would be nice to have as a companion."

Natsu gave a toothy smile.

"It sure is, right Happy?"

Happy smiled brightly.

"Aye, sir!"

Nova smiled at them.

'I know I just got to the guild but I really like it.'

Just then Mirajane came to him.

"Nova you're a new member of the guild. What color would you like your guild mark to be?"

"How about black."

"Okay and where do you want it?"

Nova smirked.

"May I have it on on my left shoulder?"

Mirajane smiled and stamped the guild mark on him.

"There you go, welcome to Fairy Tail."

Nova smiled at her.

"Thanks you."

**Elsewhere...**

Lector and Frocsh were both walking together through the city but they stopped when they spotted an Exceed. This Exceed was a male and had black fur but the tip of his ears, the tip of his tail and his eyes were red. He wore light brown pants and looked at them.

"What are you looking at?"

Lector frowned a little.

"You're an Exceed just like us."

Frocsh nodded.

"Fro thinks so too."

"So do you have strong dragon slayer too? We do."

The red eyed Exceed smirked at them.

"Of course I do. In fact here comes my team."

Just then they saw another Exceed but this one took them by surprise. This Exceed was a female and she had light silver fur and dark gray eyes. She wore a black tank top and black shorts. When she got to them she looked at her partner.

"I hope you're being nice to them, Blaze."

The one named Blaze smiled at her.

"I just met them, no need to worry, Rana."

Just then Sting and Rogue showed up and Sting was rather surprised to see two new Exceeds with Lector and Frocsh.

"Who are you?"

Blaze looked at him.

"The name is Blaze and this is Rana."

Just then they heard a male voice nearby.

"Man Blaze, always early on me pal."

Sting and Rogue both saw two people come one was a male and the other was a female. The male had dark skin and long wild black hair but at the crown center of it his hair was red. Just like Blaze he had red eyes. He didn't wear a top and the pants he wore were black kimono pants that had a red fire design from the hem to the waist. He wore black forearm bands on both arms.

The girl had dark skin as well but she wore a dark silver no sleeve turtle neck. She wore loose black pants with a large belt. Her hair was put in a style that had her bangs going to the left covering her forehead while the rest of it was put into a purple braid in the back. Her eyes were light gray and she wore silver armlets on both arms.

Her partner smirked at the two dragon slayer who were looking at them.

"My my, it's the Twin dragon Slayers, Sting and Rogue."

Sting nodded.

"That's right, what do you want?"

"We don't want anything from you. In fact we're looking for the ones known as the First Generation dragon slayers."

Sting frowned.

"Why, wouldn't you rather be in the presence of the Third Generation?"

"No way, I saw how you two lost to the Fire dragon slayer and he didn't even have to go serious on you weaklings who used dragon force drive."

Rogue frowned at him while Sting clenched his fists.

"So what does that make you two?"

Blaze put a cocky smirk on his face.

"Phyre and Neora are among the lost Dragon slayers."

Lector blinked.

"Lost Dragon slayers?"

Rana nodded and spoke.

"Yes. While normal generation slayers like your comrades here only use one the elements of magic the Lost slayers use rarely brands. Such as Soul, Storm and Magma. There are a couple more but only few can use this magic."

Blaze smiled at Rana.

"Well said, Rana."

Phyre folded his arms.

"Now we got to go, I don't like hanging around with members who can't value their comrades."

Neora nodded.

"Neither can I."

They both left with their Exceeds leaving to another place. Sting punched a wall causing it to crack.

"Those jerks! I will get them for this!"

Rogue looked at him.

"Let's go back to the guild. I'm sure we can plan something out."

They left and Lector looked at Frocsh.

"What do you think of Rana? She wasn't mean and she's kind of cute."

Frocsh nodded.

"Frocsh thinks so too."

They left back to the Sabertooth guild but didn't say anything to anyone not even to their comrades.

**AN: Hey everyone, thank you so much for the support. I hope you like this chapter and I will update real soon, take care!**

**Phyre= Fire**

**Neora= New Storm**


	4. Chapter 4

In the land of Seven there was an under ground science lab that was working on a project. In the lab was the leading doctor, Dr. Merton. He was a middle aged man and he was looking at his paperwork and was talking to himself.

"Finally, My creation is complete. Everyone thinks there's no magic in this land but that is not true all the magic that was taken has been reborn into my creation. His magic is unlimited and he will kill all those that are in his path. Nothing can stop him!

He looked at the tube that had a body in it and smiled.

"Well since this one is a male I wonder what I should call him?"

Dr. Merton continued to think but then stopped when he got the perfect name for his creation.

"That's it, I will call you Onyxon. You're a Dragon Slayer that can not be stopped!"

He went to the tank but then froze when he saw his creation opening his eyes.

"Onyxon, You have woken up."

Onyxon stared at him then he caused the tank to explode causing the water to splash everywhere. Onyxon stood looking around the lab. He had dark skin and long black spiky hair that hung to his middle back. He had a very muscular body and his eyes were light gray.

As he looked around he went to another part of the lab to look for something to wear. It didn't take long for him to find something and come back with cloths on.

He wore a no sleeve long jacket that hung to the floor. The jacket was black and he had it buttoned from the top of the collar to his ribs letting his abs show. The pants he wore were a little loose and they were gray with black flames drawn on them. On both arms he wore long black gloves that reached all the way to his forearms. Last but no least he wore lack boots that had spikes on both sides of them.

Dr. Merton went to him.

"You have awaken and you're ready to go out and do my bidding. Well don-"

Onyxon had grabbed him by his throat and held him in the air.

"Look here old man, I was never your creation in the start. I was already around then I wanted to be left alone but then you came along and wanted to abuse my power. Too bad, but I beat you to it. I already knew what my name was so I'm not falling for the whole,' I gave you life so I'm your master' crap."

"Let me...go."

"You have a tomb waiting for you."

With that Onyxon killed Dr. Merton with his magic which was a shadow coming out of the ground and grabbing onto him and dragging him into the ground to his death. When that was over Onyxon turned around and started walking out of the lab.

When he got outside he turned around to the lab then shook his head.

"I'll keep the lab around but first I need to find a partner."

He walked alone through the open fields of green grass but then stopped when he sensed that there was life near him. He looked ahead and saw a little cat sitting alone at a river. He went to the cat and got a better look at it.

"What's a kitten like you doing out here?"

The cat turned around looking at him. The cat had chocolate brown fur and cream brown eyes. The cat had been crying for a while so then Onyxon crouched down to the cat looking at it and the cat began to talk.

"Everyone always leaves me alone. I don't know why. I hate being left alone!"

Judging by the cat's voice Onynon assumed the cat was a girl then he gently placed his hand on her head.

"Don't worry little lady, I'm not going to leave you alone I promise."

The cat sniffled then ran to him hugging onto him tightly. He smiled and rubbed her head.

"There, there it's okay."

"Thank you..."

"My name is Onyxon, what is your name?"

"Nala..."

"Alright then Nala, let's go."

He stood up and picked her up in his arms then went on walking.

**In the land of Foire**

In the Fairy tail Guild Natsu was arm wrestling with Nova who was easily winning. After a few rounds Nova told Natsu that he lost every round. Natsu then challenged him to a fight but he refused. Just then Happy came flying to Natsu.

"Natsu, there's something you should know?"

Natsu looked at his little cat friend.

"What is it, Happy?"

Happy pointed to the door. Everyone looked and were shocked to see two people that resembled Nova in a few ways. Like they both had more than one hair color and they were dark skinned wearing clothes that matched their hair color. Nova stood in in surprised but in a happy way.

"Phyre! Neora! You two are both here as well!"

They both blinked and Phyre smiled back at him.

"Well if ain't our Soul man!"

They both went to him and so did their Exceeds. Lucy blinked as she saw that what Nova had mentioned to her on the train was true then she looked at Nova. Nova smiled at her and began the introduction.

"Lucy, this is Phyre and Neora. They're also members of the Lost dragon slayers that I told you about on the train."

Natsu blinked as he looked at Neora.

"Oh man, you're a girl!"

Phyre frowned at Natsu.

"Of course she is, why should gender matter to you?"

Lucy smiled.

"Sorry it's just that the female dragon slayer he met was Wendy and all the others we have met were all male."

Phyre shrugged then Neora looked up and smirked when she saw Laxus looking at her.

"So this is where you came."

Lucy looked at her.

"You know Laxus?"

"Yes, he helped me improve my lightning part of my magic."

"What kind of magic do you two use."

"I use Storm Dragon magic while Phyre here, uses Magma Dragon magic."

Everyone was shocked to hear that then Natsu smirked.

"What do you say, Phyre? You and me right now."

Phyre smirked back at him.

"You're on. Which is hotter your Phoenix lightning fire, or my Magma?"

"Bring it on, I'm all fired up."

"Let's go, I'm flared up."

As those two began to brawl Wendy went to Neora who looked at her.

"How many of you are there of the Lost Dragon Slayers?"

Neora smiled at her.

"Well, there's me, Nova, Phyre and three others. Another is a female as well and the other two are guys. So there are six of us."

Nova looked at her.

"Five I though there was five."

"No. two girls and four guys."

As for the Exceeds Blaze and Rana were meeting with Happy, Carla and Pantherlily. They seemed to be getting along and Blaze thought it was funny to tell the Fairy Tail Exceeds how they encountered with Lector and Frocsh on their way here. Happy that it was funny to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking alone in the woods were two people. One was a man and the other was a woman. They were both young about 19. The young mad had long black hair that hung to his mid back. Along with his black hair he had light blue braids that hung to his shoulders. He wore a black scarf around his neck and dark blue loose monk pants. He had light blue eyes and dark skin. His name was Spyrus.

The girl walking with him had her hair braided going back. All of her braids were mixed with black and chocolate brown hair that hung in braids to her back. She had light yellow eyes and wore a dark brown thin turtle neck with black pants. Just like Spyrus she also had dark skin and her name was Mirage.

As Mirage and Spyrus were walking alone they both stopped when they spotted someone up ahead. They saw that it was a girl about the same age as they were but she had light blue hair that framed her face and she had brown eyes. She wore a teal tank top and shorts.

They saw that she was walking alone but then out of nowhere she dropped to her knees and they went to her.

"Excuse me miss, why are you crying?"

She shook her head.

"It's nothing, you don't have to worry about me."

Spyrus frowned then he gently picked the girl up in his arms and began to take her away from there he was followed by Mirage. They stopped at a large tree that was there and they looked at her.

"Alright, talk to us. What is wrong with you?"

The girl looked up at him.

"I was just kicked out of my guild. Just because I failed at a match during the Grand Magic Games."

Spyrus frowned to hearing that.

"Kicked out for a childish thing? How pathetic is your former guild?"

"In Sabertooth there are no bonds of any sort. All the guild has is victory and power."

His eyes softened as he looked at her.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I guess to join a different guild."

Mirage smiled at the girl.

"Mind if we tag along with you?"

The girl looked at them.

"Really? You don't mind?"

Spyrus smiled at her next

"Why would I mind?"

She nodded then they started walking. As they were walking the girl looked at them.

"My name is Yukino, what's yours?"

He smiled at her.

"My name is Spyrus and this is my sister, Mirage."

Mirage smiled at Yukino.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yukino blushed. She wasn't used to others being so kind to her. The only time someone had kind to her were some members from Fairy Tail. Maybe that should be a guild to join since she wasn't sure of where else to go.

Yukino looked at the siblings that walked with her.

"What magic do you two use, if I may ask?"

Spyrus smiled at her.

"My sister and I use Lost Dragon Slayer magic."

Yukino blinked as she stared at them.

"Lost Dragon Slayer magic? I never heard of it."

Spyrus closed his eyes.

"There are only six members that use it the same way we do. I use spikes and my sister uses anything that leads to acid."

"Really? What are the other four?"

Mirage looked away as she spoke.

"All six magics of the Lost dragons slayers are Spirit, Magma, Storm, Spike, Acid and Death. Out of all of the six it's a war between Spirit and Death but our members hate fighting each other for obvious reasons."

"You met the others?"

"Yes. I can sense that we're not too far from one of them but I am unable to guess who it is but if we keep going this path I'm sure we'll encounter them soon."

Yukino nodded then the three of them continued to walk through the forest and they would talk from time to time.

**Fairy Tail**

Natsu was in the East Forest brawling with Phyre who was happy to fight him. Happy and Blaze were watching as their two dragon slayer companions brawled each other. Happy blinked then looked at Blaze who was watching with a smirk.

"What are you smiling at, Blaze?"

Blaze looked at him.

"Knowing Phyre when he fights, he it really the hot headed one here. He may be able to use Magma but when he's playing he doesn't use it. I haven't seen him this playful for the past seven years."

"What was he like then?"

"Instead of flared up, he was pumped up, but now that he has someone with a strong heated source similar to his I'm sure he is very energetic about."

"What about Neora, the girl that was with you?"

"She was trained by Laxus seven years ago. it was after he got expelled from your guild. He met her and Rana in a different forest. He was surprised that she could use lightning as well as storm dragon slayer magic so then he began to teach her how to control the lightning part of it since it was the hardest for her. It did take long and he went to the island that you and your friends were at for you S class wizard exams."

Happy was in shock.

"Oh man that's scary and you all met after that?"

"Out of the six Lost Dragon slayers Nova and another slayer were both sealed away since they share the same magic which is the worst out of all f the others."

"What do you mean?"

"Nova uses life like things such as Spirit, Soul and Mind. As for the other slayer like him he uses Darkness, Possession and Death."

Happy gulped then Blaze smiled at him.

"But we won't have to worry about meeting him anytime soon. He's not much of a people person anyway."

Happy sighed in relief.

"That's good to know."

They both went back to watching their friends brawl at each other and soon saw fire and squirts of lave being fired back and forth.

"Things are about to get really hot here."

"Yeah, let's hide while we got the chance."

They both flew away to a safe place.


	6. Chapter 6

Nala was running ahead of Onyxon. They were walking through a mountain like place and Nala looked up at him.

"Onyxon are you a wizard?"

He smiled at her.

"Yes I am but I don't have to use my magic and it's dangerous if I do."

Nala stopped and looked up at him.

"How is it dangerous?"

Onyxon looked away.

"I'm a forbidden dragon slayer. Only one other person could match me."

"Really?"

"Yes everyone is afraid of me because of the magic I use."

"Onyxon?"

He looked at her.

"Yes Nala?"

She went to him and hugged his leg smiling.

"I'm not afraid of you."

Onyxon stared at her then smiled. He picked her up and continued to walk. As they were walking they soon stopped at a small town to see a tall man that was coming to them. The man was past six feet tall and he had long white hair. He also wore lime green kimono pants with a red jacket but only had one arm in the jacket.

"What little boy would come here?"

Onyxon just looked at him.

'This man...I recall this scent.'

Onyxon turned around to leave.

"I'm leaving. Let's go, Nala."

Nala nodded and went after him but the man used some type of blast magic and harmed Nala causing her to crash into a wall. Onyxon turned around in shock to see his fallen friend on the ground not moving then he ran to her.

"Nala?!"

He looked at the man who was still standing there.

"What did you do to her?!"

"What should it matter?! It's just a weak stupid cat!"

Onyxon glared at him then stood up while holding Nala in one arm as if she were a baby.

"Old man, have you ever heard the saying,' Staring death in the face?' at all?"

"Why should I? I'm a level of a guild master and you're just a little wizard."

Onyxon raised his spare hand to the man and a shadow rose from the ground and latched onto the tall man by his leg.

"What is this?"

"My magic."

With that he began to swing the tall man into everything that was around them stone walls, trees and the ground. After a final slam to the ground the man looked at him.

"Who are you?"

Nala opened up her eyes and was looking at Onyxon who was glaring deathly at the man who harmed her. For the first time since she had known Onyxon this was the very first time she had seen him use his magic or look so angry at someone. The man was looking back at Onyxon with wide eyes.

"Who...are you?"

"My name is Onyxon, the Lost Dragon Slayer of Death."

With that he threw the man away from them then they left the town.

As they were walking through the forest to reach the land of Foire Nala looked up at Onyxon.

"Onyxon, you're a lost dragon slayer?"

He looked at her.

"Yes but I only use it to protect those I love."

Nala blinked.

"You love me?"

Onyxon smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes. Let's see if we could find you some friends."

"How?"

"By joining a guild."

"A guild?"

"Yes, but not just any guild. We're going to join a guild that values it's members."

Nala smiled and they went on.

**In Foire**

Sting and Rogue were still walking the land. They were heading to their guild but then they stopped when Sting placed his hands in his pockets.

"The nerve of that guy who calls himself a lost dragon slayer. If I wasn't a guild master I would have fought him on the spot then and there."

Rogue looked at him.

"I wonder if we'll ever encounter them."

"If we do we'll tell them that Sabertooth isn't the cocky guild it used to be."

Lector smiled.

"That's right, Sting."

Frocsh nodded.

"Fro agrees."

They continued to walk then the saw Onyxon walking towards them then they stopped. Sting frowned at Onyxon as he sensed something.

"Who are you?"

Onyxon returned the stare.

"My name is Onyxon. I'm guessing you're the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth."

"Yes we are. What are you?"

"A member of the lost dragon slayers."

Lector looked up at him.

"What do you think of our guild Onyxon."

Onyxon looked at Lector.

"I heard of what happened at your guild of how the former leader and his daughter leaving. Just by judging from the Grand Magic Games your guild has also made changes in it's walls."

Rogue narrowed his brow.

"So what is it that you ask of us?"

"Allow Nala and I to join your guild."

Sting blinked.

"Who is Nala?"

Nala poked her head from behind Onyxon's head since she was riding on his back. Lector and Frocsh blinked in surprise to see another Exceed but this one was a female and she looked cute. Onyxon noticed this then looked at Sting and Rogue.

"Just from looking at them, I have a feeling that they'll get along just fine."

Sting nodded as he smiled.

"I like you so far, alright you're a new member of the guild."

Onyxon smiled at them then nodded.

"Thank you for accepting me and Nala into your guild."

They all headed out of that area to head out of their guild.

**Near Sabertooth Guild**

Yukino was still walking with Spyrus and Mirage. They have been together for a couple of days and not one time did they have a disagreement. Mirage stopped in her tracks and frowned.

"I sense someone coming this way."

Spyrus crossed his arms as if he was going to swing them. He frowned looking the area then called out.

"Come out now, whoever you are."

Just then they saw Rogue, Sting, Onyxon and their Exceeds coming from behind the bushes. They were all looking at them then Spyrus trembled a little where he stood.

"Oh, Hey Onyxon, I didn't think you'd be here."

Onyxon looked at him then glanced away.

"I just joined a guild and that was it."

Sting looked at Yukino.

"Yukino, please come back to Sabertooth. I know that you don't want to because of how harsh we were to you but please reconsider coming back."

Yukino looked at him.

"What changes are at Sabertooth now for me to go back?"

"I'm the new guild master and I want to make Sabertooth a guild that cherishes its members."

Spyrus and Mirage looked at each other then they both looked at Yukino who had her head down. Yukino thought about it then she looked at Sting.

"I will come back but only if you allow Spyrus and Mirage to come along with me."

Sting blinked as he looked at the people that resembled Onyxon in a few ways like in clothing and hair.

"What are you two?"

Spyrus smirked at him.

"We're the same as Onyxon. All three of us are Lost Dragon Slayers. I'm Spyrus and this is Mirage. I use Spike magic while she uses Acid magic."

Rogue blinked.

"So far we have met five of the lost dragon slayers. You three, the Storm and Magma."

Mirage smiled at them.

"Well we never fight each other."

Sting smiled at them.

"Well in that case let's all go back to the guild together."

They all nodded then left to the Saber tooth guild.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail**

Nova, Phyre and Neora were with Erza heading out to do a mission. The mission that they were going on had a large problem. Something had happen to the Sun village and no one knew was it was. As they were on their way to the Sun village Erza looked at the three lost dragon Slayers.

"I wanted to know something."

Nova looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Lucy told me that you were a statue when she met you. What's that all about?"

Nova blinked as he looked at the sky.

"Well, me and one other member of the lost dragon slayers are the ones to be sealed away but that only happens if one of us uses our full power without having that one thing to protect. You know like the Yin Yang symbol, one can't survive without the other. How we were sealed it was because he had lost control of himself after something happened and then he sealed himself in order to keep the rest of us safe. Sadly someone had found him and revived him and Lucy had revived me. There's only one way to seal us back and it either has to be me or my double defeated in battle."

Erza nodded.

"So your double uses some kind of dark magic?"

"Not just any dark magic, he is Dragon Slayer of Death."

Erza was in shock to hear that.

**Sabertooth**

Onyxon, Yukino, Nala and the other two lost dragon slayers had been members of Sabertooth for two days. Nala had noticed that Onyxon was mumbling something in his sleep. She sat up and was looking at him then she heard what he was saying.

"...Minerva..."

Nala blinked then she left out of the room being careful not to wake him up. Nala ran to where Rogue was and he looked down to see her coming.

"What is it, Nala?"

She looked up at him.

"By any chance was there a lady by the name of Minerva?"

Rogue blinked to the question.

"Yes she used to be a wizard here in this guild, but she left about a month before you and the others joined. Is something wrong?"

"It;s just that Onyxon had been talking in his sleep and he keeps saying her name."

"Does he know who she is?"

"I don't know."

"We need to let Sting know about this. This is serious."

They went to the guild master office and saw Sting in there. He looked up at them and blinked.

"Is something wrong?"

Rogue looked at Sting.

"It would appear that Onyxon knows the Lady."

Sting's eyes widen in shock.

"He does? How?"

"I don't know. Nala just told me that he was saying the Lady's name in his sleep."

Sting lowered his head.

"In that case we will ask him everything he knows tomorrow. I also have a mission for him anyway."

Rogue nodded then he left and so did Nala.

**(The Next Day)**

Onyxon and Sting were in his office talking about what Sting was informed the night before.

"Onyxon, tell me what you know about the Lady."

"The Lady?"

"Yes, you know her by her given name, Minerva."

Onyxon blinked then lowered his head.

"I met her when I was a child. We saw each other rarely only because her father wasn't around."

Sting smiled.

"I bet she was your first crush, right?"

"..."

"Well I also have a mission for you. This mission is taken place at the Sun village. No one knows how but it was just attacked recently."

"I'm on it, Master Sting."

With that Onyxon walked out of the office. When he got to his room he looked at Nala who was sitting on his bed looking at him.

"Can I come?"

He smiled at her.

"I don't see why not. Let's go to the Sun village together."

Nala jumped off the bed then they both left for the sun village. Rogue and Sting both watched as Onyxon left.

"What do you think about him knowing who the Lady is?"

"Well Onyxon was kind of uncomfortable when I was asking about it. He told me that he had encountered the Lady when he was just a kid."

Rogue blinked.

"Do you have this feeling that something is up about him?"

"Not at the moment and if I do I'm sure Onyxon will report it to me."

Nala was walking with Onyxon to the Sun village. During the time that they were walking Onyxon thought that he should ask Nala something.

"Nala how are things with you, Lector and Frocsh?"

Nala smiled up at him.

"They're both nice."

He smiled at her.

"That's good to know. We just joined this guild and already you have made frieds that are also like you."

Nala giggled and Onyxon chuckled.

"Hey Onyxon did you have friends when you were a kid?"

"Well I did meet someone when I was younger. She wasn't afraid of me at first then when we saw each other later I began to enjoy her company."

"How come you didn't enjoy her company before?"

Onyxon clenched his fist as he looked away.

"As a lost dragon slayer, one of the rules was not to let anyone be close to you. So when I first met her it was the first time I ever met anyone at all. I didn't know what it was like to see people because of my power so you can imagine what was like for me to meet a girl the same age as me at the time."

Nala stared at him then smiled.

"I bet she got your attention right?"

Onyxon looked at Nala and smiled.

"Yes, she did. Most of it though, because now you have my attention."

Nala smiled and hugged his leg.

"You have my attention, too."

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! I hope I can continue the fanfic to make it this awesome. I will be updating again shortly after this. I do promise to write this fanfic the best way i can. Don't worry you will get to read about the Lost dragon slayer magic in the future chapters. **

**Okay I'm done ranting, Take Care!**


	8. Chapter 8

When Onyxon and Nala arrived to the Sun village they were both in shock to see that the whole village was frozen solid. They went further to the village and Nala was riding on Onyxon's back as they looked around the village.

"I'm scared, Onyxon."

He patted her head.

"There's no need to be scared, I'm here."

He looked around but then stopped when he saw that there was no one but was surprised to see giants all over the place.

"What is going on?"

Nala looked over her shoulder and saw a figure run behind a cave.

"Onyxon, I just saw someone run that way."

He looked behind him then looked at Nala.

"Lead the way, Nala."

She nodded and flew with him following her.

**Elsewhere**

Erza was alone running through the frozen village. Her group had agreed to split up to cover more ground to see what had happened to the Sun village. As she was looking around she soon stopped in front of a large block of ice but only found herself feeling strange. The next thing Erza knew was she was a child again.

"What in the world?"

She looked around but saw that no one was there.

"What happened to me?"

Watching from a distance Nala had seen what had happened and went to fly to Onyxon but dropped to the ground. She saw that she didn't have her wings then she looked up to see Onyxon coming to her. She just stared then blushed when she saw him.

Onyxon, just like Erza, had transformed into a child. He looked the same and his clothes were falling off of him but he didn't to be fazed by the magic that was used on him.

"Aw Onyxon, you look cute."

He smiled at her.

"I'm glad you think so but I'm done with being a child."

With that he transformed back into his normal age and height. He went to Nala and did the same for her and she looked at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now what did you see over there?"

"I saw a lady with red hair and she was turned into a kid. But she had a weird logo on her arm."

"Really? What did it look like?"

"It looked, kind of like a tail."

"Alright then I want you to stay here. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Onyxon left that area and ran through the frozen village.

"I feel a strange power near me but I don't know what it is."

As he was running he then stopped and smelled smoke and looked up to see Phyre charging to him. Phyre had both of his hands coated in magma as he ran towards Onyxon.

"ONYXON!"

Onyxon blinked but blocked a hit from Phyre.

"I see you were brought back as well, Phyre."

"Don't play dumb with me! What are you doing here?!"

"I was sent here to see what happened to this village. It was like this when I got here."

"That's a lie!"

Phyre threw a few more punches at Onoyxon but they were blocked without any problem. They soon stopped when they saw Neora coming to stop them. When she got to them she was surprised to see Onyxon but didn't attack him like Phyre did.

"Onyxon, when did you get here?"

"Not too long ago, I was sent on a mission to this village but then I saw that this village was frozen solid but I wasn't the one who did it."

Just then Nova appeared and looked at them. He didn't show any sign of being surprised when he saw Onyxon.

"Who came here with you?"

"I brought an Exceed along with me but I'm going back to get her."

"Alright, before you leave this village we want to know what is going on."

"I don't know but I will come back and get this cleared with you to prove that I am not your enemy."

With that he left to get Nala.

**With Erza**

Erza was trying to use her magic but only a sword appeared in her hands.

"This isn't good."

A woman's voice appeared in the air.

"Not good for you at all, Erza."

Erza turned around to see someone that she had fought back at the Grand Magic Games.

"Minerva?!"

"Were you the one who did this to the village?"

Minerva smiled.

"No it was my partner. He has the magic that makes others nothing more than a child. I'm sure you won't mind if I give you payback for the shame you gave me back at the Grand Magic Games."

With that a fight began. Watching from a short distance in the air was Nala. She was in shock from what she had heard then turned to fly away.

'That's Minerva! She's the one that Onyxon was talking about in his sleep. I must tell him now!'

She stopped to see that Onyxon was coming to where she was then she flew to the ground to meet with him. When she got to him he looked at her.

"Nala, is something wrong?"

She looked at him.

"The one you call Minerva is here and she's attacking Erza!."

Onyxon felt his eyes widen then he began to run.

"Nala lead the way!"

"Yes sir!"

**Elsewhere**

The fight between Minerva and Erza went on for a while and they were fighting back and forth. In the start Minerva had the advantage but then suddenly Erza was back to normal and they were still fighting. They weren't aware that they were being watched from around the corner.

Onyxon felt one of his brows twitch when he saw Erza only wearing a top and had somehow grabbed Minerva's skirt and got a good look of her underwear.

'I think I saw a few things that I wasn't supposed to see.'

His eyes widen when he saw Minerva get angry with Erza and they continued to fight. Nala looked at him in question.

"Aren't you going to go out there?"

"No."

"How come?"

"Minerva is someone...that I can't harm."

"What do you mean?"

"...I can't fight her."

Nova was behind him and watched the fight between Erza and Minerva. From the looks of it it seemed that they were at a tie. Both girls were beaten up and now they were both clothed. Nova, Onyxon and Nala stayed quiet so that the two women wouldn't see them.

'I bet Phyre would go for Erza at this point. Knowing him he's into girl that are bold.'

Nova sweat dropped at a thought he had.

Soon the fight between the girl was over when they both looked up at a giant that was glaring down at them. Minerva turned to leave out of there and Erza called out to her.

"Minerva, don't let the darkness consume you!"

Minerva looked at her smiling.

"Please, it's going to be me getting the world in darkness not the other way around."

With that she was gone.

Erza frowned then looked over her shoulder.

"You three can come out now."

They came out of their hiding spot and Nova went to Erza.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but I need to get my armor on."

"I'm sure Phyre can help you with that."

Onyxon looked at Erza then looked at the ground. Erza noticed that then smiled at him.

"I see that you're new, who are you?"

Nova smiled at Erza.

"Erza, this is Onyxon, the lost dragon slayer of death."

Erza blinked then Onyxon looked at her.

"Greetings."

"Hello."

"So you and Minerva have been fighting since when?"

"The last time I saw her was at the grand magic games. Just during our fight I learned that she had become a member of a dark guild."

"Which one?"

"Succubus Eye."

Onyxon frowned after hearing that then he looked at Nala who was looking at him.

"Nala I want you to follow her but don't let her see you. If something comes up report to me or to Master Sting."

Nala nodded then flew off to look for Minerva.

Erza looked at Onyxon.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I have a feeling that something is off but that is not the Minerva I met when I was a child."

"What do you mean?"

Onyxon looked at her.

"When I first met Minerva she was nothing like she is now."

Nova smirked.

"Do I sense a childhood crush from you?"

With that Nova had became friends with the ground and Onyxon was walking away with a dark aura surrounding his head. Erza was a little shaken to see such a sight then she smiled.

"So you care for her?"

"Deeply."


	9. Chapter 9

Minerva was almost to her new guild. She was angry at the fact that she didn't beat Erza and to top that off she failed her first mission as a dark mage. She doubted that her new guild master was nicer than her father so she didn't bother getting herhopes up for the punishment that she was soon to get.

'This is an outrage! How can I fail this mission?!'

She stopped looked ahead then closed her eyes.

**In the air**

Nala was just watching Minerva as she was in the air.

"I wonder what she is doing? In fact why did she stop?"

The next thing Nala knew was she was being sucked into a ball of bubbly like magic. Nala was shocked and she couldn't get free from it. When it was over Nala found herself on the ground and blinked.

"How did I end up on the ground?"

She glanced at the ground and saw a shadow and felt a shiver run through her spine as she felt someone staring at her. She looked behind her to see Minerva looking at her. Nala was scared as she looked at the dark mage.

It seemed like they were staring at each other in silence for what seemed like forever then Nala broke it.

"Um, how did you know where I was?"

"I use territory magic so I can sense what is around me."

"Um okay."

Minerva crouched down to the Exceed in front of her.

"What's your name?"

"Nala."

Minerva smiled and picked her up.

"My, aren't you a cutie. I think I'll keep you."

With that Minerva walked on with Nala in her arms. As they were walking Nala was scared to say a word but for some reason she somehow found enough courage to ask.

"So Miss, what made you want to join a dark guild?"

Minerva smiled at her.

"I wasn't always a dark mage, I simply enjoy seeing myself from a high surrounding."

Minerva looked at Nala and rubbed her head.

"Aw you're so cute."

"Have you ever had a crush on someone?"

Minerva blinked in surprise.

"I'll tell you if you keep it a secret."

"Who am I going to tell?"

"Good point. When I was just a child there was a boy. I thought he looked kind of strange because of his eyes and I gave him a pet name."

"What was it?"

"I called him Cloudy."

Nala raised a brow.

"Cloudy?"

"Well his eye color was like looking at the clouds only they weren't white but they weren't like dark clouds either. Also since he was a guy, I didn't think he would liked to be called Misty."

Nala nodded then she rested her head on her shoulder.

"What happened to him?"

Minerva lowered her head.

"One day he saw my father hurting me and he got mad and for the first time I saw his magic. He had attacked my father with some kind of shadow like magic which broke my father's arm. But that was the last time I saw him because he ran away when he realized that I had seen him attack my father."

"He was only trying to protect you."

"He was but thanks to that I have gotten the push I needed to get stronger. I never told anyone about it and not even my father knows about it but please keep it between us."

Nala nodded then closed her eyes.

'So that's what Onyxon meant when he said that he could never hurt Minerva.'

She began to purr in comfort as she felt Minerva rubbing her back.

When they arrived at the dark guild and went inside. They both saw that there was a problem, a large problem. The guild was destroyed as if a major tornado had went through it. Minerva looked around to see if there was anyone. She looked down to see a black paper figure that was on the ground next to her foot. Minerva picked it up while holding Nala in her other hand.

"What is it?"

A female voice came through the air.

"A person..."

Minerva was in shock.

"A person!"

Minerva looked behind her to see a woman that had animal like features. Nala was scared and Minerva held her tightly in her arms.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled at them.

"I am Kyouka, a member of the Nine Demon Gates Tartaros."

Nala was shaking then Minerva frowned.

"Is this because of a simple failed mission?"

"No. I was sent here to gather soldiers. Every dark small figure you see is a someone who can't get any stronger."

Kyouka then had a wicked smile across her face as she began to approach Minerva and Nala.

"What about you?"

Minerva took a step when she knew what Kyouka meant.

"No...Stop!"

Minerva took another step back but then She used her magic to get Nala out of there. After Nala was gone Minerva was knocked out cold by Kyouka.

**With Nala**

Nala appeared outside in the air but she already had her wings out. She stared at the building that Minerva was still in.

"I must tell Onyxon, and fast!"

With that she flew away a fast as she could.

As she was flying she stopped.

"Wait a second I don't even know where he is. I should head to Sabertooth and inform Master Sting."

She flew in that way.

**With Onyxon **

He was in the forest heading back to the guild.

"Well the mission was a success but where is Nala?"

He kept on walking then looked at the sky.

"I hope they're both alright but how come I feel uneasy about something?"

He lowered his head with a sigh but then he looked up at the sky when he noticed something flying.

"Nala!"

Nala stopped and saw him then flew to the ground to meet him.

"Nala, what happened?"

Nala ran to him hugging onto his leg.

"Onyxon it was horrible! Minerva's guild was attacked by an animal like woman named Kyouka. She then attacked Minerva but Minerva used her magic and sent me away from there!"

Onyxon was in shock then he glared clenching his fist.

"Let's go report this to Master Sting. We're going to need all the help we can get to see what the problem is."

He was about to run but then stopped when he felt himself being brought up into the air. He looked to see Nala carrying him as she flew.

"Wow, you're a strong cat."

"I get stronger because of you."

He smiled at her then he wondered about something.

"Nala what all happened when you went to Minerva?"

Nala smiled as she remembered something Minerva told her.

"Minerva found me but she did mention you when she found me?"

"Really? Like what?"

"She mentioned that when she first met you, she thought you looked a little weird because of your eyes but she gave you a pet name."

"What would the pet name be?"

"She called you Cloudy. She was going to call you Misty but you're not a girl."

Onyxon lowered his head and smiled.

"Minerva can call me whatever she likes with it's a female name or not."

"If you see her yourself would you tell her that?"

"Yes I would."


	10. Chapter 10

At the Fairy tail Guild they were informed of the latest news about all the members and the former members being killed. They were able to get information about who was behind all the crimes. Erza was given some personal information from Onyxon about the guild known as Tartaros. She was only told about the guilds that were attacked and the Magic Council being killed.

Nova frowned as he looked at Erza.

"At this rate we would have split up and stop them from attacking more people."

Everyone nodded while Phyre had a wicked smile on his face.

"This is getting serious. I say you guys should let me melt them to the ground."

Neora frowned at him.

"I would but we don't know where they are."

Master Makarov nodded then he looked at everyone else.

"I want you all to split up and search for all the remaining member of the Magic Council. In case if you encounter any members of Tartaros you may fight them."

Everyone agreed then slpit up into teams and left.

**With Sabertooth**

Spyrus and Mirage were both outside with Yukino. The three of them were outside having a picnic since they weren't busy with training or taking a mission. As they were outside Spyrus looked at Yukino.

"What a great day to have a picnic."

Yukino nodded.

"Yes it is."

Mirage smiled at the then she stood up.

"Wow that's new. I never seen Nala flying while holding onto Onyxon."

Yukino and Spyrus looked at her then they looked up into the sky. In the sky they saw Nala flying while holding Onyxon who was giving them the extra boost. When they landed Onyxon looked at them clearly upset.

"Where is Master Sting?"

"He's in his office."

Onyxon ran inside the guild followed by them to the office. When they got to the office Sting and rogue looked up at Onyxon.

"What is it?"

"Master Sting, there is a guild known as Tartaros. They have killing all of the dark guilds and members of the Magic Council. They are also killing the former members as well."

Sting was in shock.

"How did you know about this?"

"I learned all of this from my mission at the Sun Village. While I was there I heard of a dark guild that was a branch lower than Tartaros but then it was destroyed by one of their member from the upper guilds."

Sting frowned at him then looked at his desk.

"Onyxon, I want you communicate with your Dragon double. We might be able to get more information."

Onyxon nodded then ran out of there to go outside under a tree. As he sat under the tree he sat ith his legs crossed and his hands in a locked way, kind of like the Yin Yang way but only with his hands.

"Alright Nova, I need you to talk to me."

With that he closed his eyes and black aura began to surround him.

**With Nova**

Nova was with Lucy, Phyre, Wendy, Natsu and their Exceeds. They were in another village and they were greeted by a member who was also a member of Tartaros. His name was Jackal and Natsu was fighting him but soon learned that he couldn't physically touch him because Jackal had some kind of curse that was bomb magic. Phyre found it somewhat annoying so he joined Natsu to double the heat against Jackal.

Nova was feeling something so then he ran from there so find a quiet place. As much as he hated to do that he figured that it was important to answer the call.

"Yes Onyxon?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"My group is fighting a member of Tartaros in a small village. Where are you?"

"I'm at my guild, Sabertooth. Since we were both at the Sun Village you know what is going on right now."

"Yeah Tartaros is really pushing it. I still don't know how they managed to find out where all the Magic Council members were and the former members."

"That is true but in the mean time, get rid of the member you are fighting right now. I will talk to you when you are done with this guy."

"Alright bye."

With that Nova rushed into the fight only to be in the nick of time to save Lucy, a pregnant woman and an annoying man the was a former member of the Magic Council. Jackal looked at Nova with widen eyes.

"How did you stop me? You even touched me but you're not effected by my curse."

Nova smirked.

"Of course not, I'm not like normal dragon slayers that you would randomly meet."

"Then...what are you?"

"I'm Nova, the Lost Dragon Slayer of Soul and a member of Fairy Tail."

Nova charged at Jackal and kicked him into the air.

"Alright Jackal, time for you to endure my Spirit Barrage!"

He jumped into the air and began to pound Jackal back to the ground with multiple punches. When they got to the ground Nova had his last punch coated with white aura. When he was done He saw Jackal get up.

"So you're...a lost dragon slayer huh? That's fine with me, since I use bomb curses no one will be able to find your body."

Jackal transformed into his full demon form and laughed.

"Here I go!"

Nova raised an arm in the air.

'I don't think I can make this large because if I do, it will destroy this who town. I'll just make it big enough to force him further in the air.'

Jackal laughed again.

"What are you going to do? You can't stop my attack, you stupid slayer!"

Lucy, Wendy, Phyre, Natsu and their Exceeds looked up into the sky and froze in their spots. Phyre knew what Nova was going to do then he grabbed every one and made a run for it. Lucy looked at him with widen eyes.

"What are you doing? We can't leave him here!"

Phyre looked at her.

"Don't worry, Nova will be fine but if we stay here, we're not going to be!"

Wendy looked at him.

"What is this attack called?"

Phyre smiled.

"It's his ultimate attack. The Life Bomb."

With Nova he had a white magic ball that had a blue ring surrounding it. The magic ball was the size of an Exceed then Jackal laughed at him.

"What is that puny ball going to do to a demon like me?!"

With out missing a beat Nova released his attack, sending Jackal high in the air and making an large explosion in the air. When that was over Nova went to get to his team.

When he found them Lucy ran to him hugging him tightly. Nova smiled and hugged her back.

"We're done here. Now we have to report to Master Makarov and I have to talk to Onyxon."

They all nodded and began to give their reports.

As they were giving their reports Nova and Onyxon were talking about how in the world did artaros get the information to all the former members of the Magic Council. Then something dawned on Onyxon.

"Nova, by any chance do you get this feeling that something isn't right?"

"I do, but I'm not worried out of all the members of the current and former Magic Council only two are still alive. One of them we do have some information on but as for the other not so much."

"Is Fairy Tail going to go get them some help."

"No need to worry Onyxon, they're already gone to get them."

"Who is it?"

"Erza and Mirajane."

Onyxon, Phyre and Natsu both glared then the three of them yelled at the same time.

"SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT!"

That yell alone made Nova pass out on the ground. Natsu looked at Happy and Phyre looked at Blaze.

"Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, Sir!"

Phyre and Blaze went with Natsu and Happy. Lucy looked at them in surprise.

"What is wrong with you guys?!"

Phyre yelled back.

"Erza and Mira are in trouble. There shouldn't be a reason that we should know where any of the members of the Magic council live!"

Blaze nodded.

"We're going to melt them to the ground."

"You got that right, Blaze!"

**With Onyxon**

Onyxon was running through the forest with a rant in his mind.

"Darn you, Tartaros! First the dark guild, then Minerva and now the innocent people! I will make you pay for this!"

As he ran he sensed someone nearby then he stopped to see Nala running after him.

"Nala..."

"I'm coming with you! That guild is going to pay for what they did to Minerva and those innocent people they killed.

"Alright then, if they want Hell, let's give it to them!"

"Yes Sir!"

Nala jumped into the air and Onyxon jumped grabbing her by her legs and they flew off.


	11. Chapter 11

**At the Fairy Tail Guild**

Nova, Lucy and Wendy had returned to the guild and gave all the updates to the others about what was going on. Master Makarov was rather surprised to hear that only two of the Magic Council were alive. He looked at everyone with firm eyes as he began to speak.

"We must look for Tartaros at once. Right now we are at war with them!"

All the members nodded. Neora was in a corner then she frowned at the thought.

'We are at war...with a demon guild. Master Laxus was able to beat one of the demons but he was poisoned by it and now he is in bad shape. Do I even stand a chance? I would have to, Master Laxus is kind of a dragon slayer but I'm a lost dragon slayer so it shouldn't be too bad.'

She looked over at Rana who was coming to her.

"Neora, let's go search for this demonic guild outside while they try to find readings inside."

Neora nodded then they both left Fairy tail.

**At Sabertooth**

Spyrus and Mirage were both outside looking at the sky. They were back to back looking up. Yukino, Sting, Rogue and their Exceeds were with them looking at them. Spyrus blinked but showed no emotion.

"Master Sting, it would appear that Onyxon and Nala had to change their course to search in the sky instead of the ground."

Sting frowned to hearing that.

"Alright then, anything else?"

Mirage blinked.

"For some reason I sense the other members of the Lost Dragon Slayers joining in this search. Phyre is with the Fire Dragon Slayer while the Storm and Soul are with Fairy Tail searching."

Rogue blinked then Yukino lowered her head.

"This is very serious. Two major strong guilds are looking for the same demon guild that killed all the Magic Council."

Lector closed his eyes.

"This is going to be a big fight."

Frocsh nodded.

"Fro thinks so, too."

Sting looked up at the sky.

"But what is it that Tartaros wants anyway? If not the Magic Council control, then what?"

**Somewhere in the air**

While in the air, Phyre and Blaze were following Natsu. Blaze was thinking to himself as he flew his partner to the same place.

"Hey Phyre, I know this question is out of the blue but I wanted to know something."

"What is it, Blaze?"

"By any chance, what do you think of Erza?"

Phyre nervously chuckled and Natsu just blinked as he looked on ahead.

"Well you see Blaze, I like Erza."

"You do in what way?"

"Well, I kind of want to ask her out."

Natsu looked at them with a 'WTF' look on his face.

"You like Erza enough that you want to ask her out?"

Phyre looked at him.

"Yeah. She's single and I'm into girls that are bold in everything they do. Also I noticed that whenever I am around her, my chest starts to boil but I keep my composer the best I can."

Natsu raised a brow.

"By any chance, do all dragon slayer and lost dragon slayer have a special way of finding a mate?"

"Yes. We each have a different way though. For me, it's would be something that can be melted into something new, like armor for example. Anything made of metal is mostly made by extreme hot things together."

"So if you ever get the chance, you're going to ask Erza out?"

"Yes. Speaking of Erza, I can smell her scent down there along with Mira's."

Natsu looked down and they both saw a large house.

"Alright, we're here Happy!"

The four of them landed down on the ground. As they were outside they saw all the bodies that have been beaten by a fight who they assumed was with Erza and Mira. Happy and Blazed their noses do to a very strong herb scent.

"What is that smell?"

"It's strong enough to put someone to sleep."

Natsu and Phyre both glared at the large house then they destroyed it burning the herb scent away. Natsu looked at Phyre who was facing away from him sniffing the air.

"Their scents are too thin for me to keep up, are you able to guess where they are?"

Phyre looked at him and nodded.

"They were taken this way."

The four of them left the place to hunt down the people that took their friends.

**Tartaros Guild**

In one of the lower floors it was a prison and the walls were made of stone. Erza was in one of the prison rooms. She opened her eyes only to greeted by Kyouka.

"Hello?"

Erza was shock to find herself stripped naked, chained up and had no idea where she was.

"What is this?! Where am I?!"

"Welcome to Tartaros."

"Tartaros?! Where's Mira and the Former Councilor?!"

Kyouka smiled at her.

" The Former Chairman is an ally of ours. As for Mira we didn't kill her. Right now her body is being remodeled and she going to become my slave."

Erza struggled in the chains.

"Now Erza, I want to ask you something."

She grabbed Erza's jawline and leaned a little closer.

"Tell me who and where all six of the Lost Dragon slayers are."

"Why do you want to know?"

Kyouka kept her smile on her face.

"Just tell me who and where they are."

"I don't know them all and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

Kyouka let her go then extended one of her claws and slashed it at Erza cutting her at her ribs. When Erza felt that claw touch her, she screamed out in pain. Kyouka seemed to not mind but rather enjoy it.

"Tell me who and where the Lost Dragon Slayers are."

"I don't...know."

Kyouka smirked.

"Alright then, allow me to have more fun with you."

**In the Core of Tartaros**

In the lab there was a young woman demon that had bunny ears. Her name was Lamy and she was looking at the demons that have reborn.

"Wow Tempesta, you're quite the hunk."

The one called Tempesta looked at her. He had dark skin and long blonde hair that hung to his shoulders.

"My appearance isn't important."

Jackal approached them slightly frowning.

"What's this? Tempesta is getting all the attention? That ain't fair."

Lamy went to Jackal hugging his arm to her.

"Aw Jackal, you're so cute when you're angry. I think I'm going to get pregnant by looking at it."

Jackal glared at her.

"Screw off of me!"

Lamy then smiled as she backed off then shrugged.

"While you two were in the tanks Kyouka-nee had me to remodel someone else."

Jackal frowned as he and Tempesta looked at the new member of the guild. Minerva was looking at her hand that now had claws for nails.

"So this is what it means to be a demon."

Jackal smirked and Tempesta frowned a little as he looked at the new member.

Lamy went to a another tank.

"I better start remodeling this one too. She just came in, I think her name was Mira or something like that. I don't like girls but that doesn't matter right now."

**Elsewhere**

Nala was still flying with Onyxon in hergrip. As they were in the air Onyxon felt uneasy about something but didn't say anything.

'How come I feel that something bad has just happened to Minerva? Could it be that I was worried about her since I was brought back into the land after being under a sealing? I have to find her.'

"Onyxon?"

He blinked then looked at Nala.

"Yes Nala?"

"I know you're worried for Minerva and so am I but I have this feeling that she's still alive."

He nodded.

"Yes, as long as she alive we're going to be okay."

"By any chance is she your mate?"

There was a pause.

"I guess so, but I wouldn't know for certain."

"Okay then."

"Wait a second."

"What is it?"

"I smell other dragon slayers heading near us."

"Who?"

Onyxon closed his eyes.

"One smells like hot water with the other smells like burning metal. I'm going to assume it's Natsu and Phyre. They would be the only two dragon slayers that have to deal with heat."

"Shall we join them?"

"We already did, since we were at the Sun Village."

"Yes sir!"

Onyxon smiled.

'It's going to be alright, we are going to make Tartaros pay for everything they have done.'

**Far away**

There was a few figures that were standing in the woods. Two females and four males. One of the guys smiled as he spoke.

"So we're here..."

"Yes, where our nightmare began."

"Let's go look for this demon guild and give them what they want, Hell!"

They left to search for the Cube of Tartaros.

**AN: Hello! Thank you all so much for reading my story. I hope I am not going too fast for you all. Leave any comments that you may have and do Take Care!**

**Hope to hear from you all soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

As Erza was being tortured by Kyouka who was insisting for her to tell her everything she knew about where the Lost Dragon Slayers were but Erza kept telling her that she didn't know. In one of the upper halls the former chairman was walking complaining about his home being destroyed. He was walking with another member of the nine demon gates but then they stopped to see Natsu coming and he knocked them both out. Natsu demanded to know where Erza and Mira were but then he was turned to an ice statue by another member named Silver who then took him away.

**Outside on the surface of the Cube**

Phyre and Blaze were both angry. Phyre instantly knew what had happened to Natsu then he looked behind him to see Happy flying.

"Go with him, Blaze. He might need your help to get the others."

Blaze nodded then flew off to go with Happy.

Phyre on the other hand melted his way into the Cube and was in one of the halls. When he got inside he began to sniff out to look for Natsu, Erza and Mira. To his surprise Natsu's scent appeared to be the closest one so then he smirked.

"Don't worry my fiery friend, I'll get you out."

Phyre ran through the halls and went to the lower floors where the prison cells were. As he was running he smiled at the thought that it was going to be easy but then he stopped when he sensed someone coming then looked ahead to see Silver coming to him.

"Who are you?"

Silver chuckled.

"Sorry for breaking the news to you, but you're not getting any further than this."

Phyre raised a brow.

"How come you smell like Gray?"

Silver used his magic but Phyre melted right through it. Silver blinked in surprise.

"Why didn't my magic work on you?"

Phyre smirked.

"Sorry old man, water, snow and ice don't last long against magma. So I take it you took Natsu but don't worry I'll get him out either way."

With that Phyre melted through the floors again to search for Natsu.

**With Erza**

Erza was still being tortured and asked by Kyouka on where all the Lost Dragon slayers were.

"Let's try something else. If you tell me where the Lost Dragon Slayers are I'll let you and Mira go. If you don't tell me then you both will die."

"I don't know...where they are...spare Mira."

Kyouka frowned.

"We need to know where the Lost Dragon Slayers are."

"What for?"

"They have magic at the level of Guild Master Unison Raid. They have the power to control Face. So when all six of them are together they will be at full power and destroy everything in their path."

"..."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you that last part, now you'll never tell me. Let's double you pain."

With that the torturing picked up twice as much.

**With Phyre**

When he found Natsu he shielded his eyes because Natsu was with Lisanna and they were both naked. Pyhre hated seeing people naked he already had it bad enough to be stuck in the same guild as Gray who was the Fairy Tail stripper.

"Nastu, Lisanna where are your clothes?!"

Natsu glared at him.

"How the heck would I know?! I just woke up like this!"

Lisanna looked at him.

"Do you think you can get us out of here?"

Phyre smirked.

"Think? I know I can."

He melted the bars then bit the cuffs off both of them.

"Here's a scarf in the meantime."

Natsu had the scarf tied around his waist while Lisanna turned into her animal soul the tiger. Phyre just stared at her with a raised brow.

"What the hell..."

Natsu blinked at him.

"What is it, Phyre?"

Phyre looked away.

"I was thinking about the Take Over magic that Lisanna and her siblings use. Mirajane just transforms without a word. Elfman takes forever to change into his and makes it obvious on what he's trying to d As for Lisanna...this one of her forms just looks like a tiger bikini...and that's kind of disappointing."

Lisanna sweat dropped then Natsu put Phyre in a headlock.

"You idiot! What's wrong with that, huh?!"

"Natsu come on, we have to get to Erza and Mira. I heard a scream not too far from here."

"Alright, but when this over you're going to apologize."

"Yeah sure whatever."

All three of them ran to look for Erza.

When they had found her Erza was on the ground but this giant lizard was holding onto her. Kyouka wasn't there so that was good for them. Phyre felt something raging inside of him and was angry at the fact that the one woman that he liked had been stripped naked, tortured and was now on the ground. He glared dangerously at the oversized creature.

"You bastard...you dare harm my love!"

Lisanna stared and Natsu cringed in pain as he watched Phyre beat the giant animal. As Phyre was beating the lizard up Natsu managed to get Erza to wake up She opened her eyes then she requipped into her armor that had loose kimono pants that had flames at the hem and bandages at the breast. She stood up and looked to see Phyre beating the lizard to a pulp.

"Allow me to finish the job."

With that the both began to beat the monster to a pulp.

**In the computer room**

Kyouka had killed the former chairman and was now looking at the screen.

"If we had known that we could track down the Lost Dragon Slayers with this then all I did was play with a human."

Sayla was in the room with her then she looked at the screen.

"It would appear that one is in the cube but where does this character plan to do with his tale?"

Franmilth looked at the screen.

"We were able to destroy the guild of those Fairies thanks to Sayla, I wonder what they're going to do next?"

"It appears that four cat characters have found out that they are at their climax. Right now they're are heading this way!"

Kyouka frowned.

"Get the guards! Keep them out of the Cube!"

Kyouka left the room then headed to continue torturing Erza. When she got there she just saw a large hole in the wall.

"What the?!"

Just then Natsu and Lisanna grabbed onto her. Kyouka blinked then looked ahead to see Erza and Phyre coming to her. Erza smiled as she looked at Kyouka.

"I was just thanking him for being a good boy, now allow me to thank you."

"How did you all break free?"

Phyre smirked.

"Because of me, as the Magma Lost Dragon Slayer that can melt through anything without trouble."

They chained Kyouka up then Erza began with her questions.

"Where is Mira?"

"On the third floor above us, but it is too late. She has already been turned into a demon."

Phyre raised a brow, not impressed but he saw Lisanna and Natsu run to get Mira. Erza frowned and Phyre looked at her.

"Go with them, I can handle things here myself."

Phyre lowered his head in disappointment but left them alone.

**Outside of the Cube**

The fairy Tail Guild was destroyed but all of the members were alive and were back to their normal saves thanks to Cana. After they were back to normal they saw the soldiers coming at them but then they went to battle with them.

**Far away from Tartaros**

Neora and Rana were in the forest but they had stopped when they felt something bad had happened to their guild. They had sensed a small disturbance in the air but then the feeling was gone.

"What was that just now?"

Rana looked at her.

"I don't know."

Neora blinked then frowned looking ahead of her.

"Who is there? Show yourselves!"

Rana was confused at first but then she saw a few people coming to them, six to be exact. She wasn't sure at first who these people were but then she looked at Neora who seemed to be calm.

"I see, it's fine Rana, they're not our enemies. They're okay to be around."

Neora smiled.

"Tell us your names, since we're in this together."

The six people nodded then from the left, they began to speak.

"I'm Turquoise."

"I'm Blayhd."

"I'm Veronica."

"I'm Viper."

"I'm Minnesota."

From the looks of it Veronica and Viper were girls while the others were guys. Turquoise looked at Neora and spoke.

"We know where Tartaros is, allow us to take you there."

"Alright then, let's go."

With that they all left to go to Tartaros.

**AN: Hello everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I know that whenever I introduce an OC I give a clue on what they look like but don't worry you will know in the future chapters. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!**

**Take Care!**


	13. Chapter 13

At Sabertooth Sting, Rogue, Yukino and their Exceeds were in Sting's office. Sting was reading a letter that Erza had written for them, well trying to. Even the others couldn't figure out what was written on the paper. Spyrus and Mirage were just looking at them then Spyrus looked at his sister.

"You should use your special way of reading letters for them."

She looked at him.

"You might be write."

She looked at the letter then she began to fold the letter in many ways. She folded it up into a small square then they all nodded.

"Okay I get it now."

_Minerva has joined a dark guild called Succubus Eye_

Spyrus raised a brow.

"Didn't that guild get destroyed?"

Mirage nodded.

"Yes, Nala told me that it was by someone that is from a guild known as Tartaros."

Sting smiled with confidence.

"Then Tartaros here we come!"

There was a pause and Sting shyly looked at his friends.

"Where is that guild anyway?"

None of them knew then Mirage went outside.

"I shall locate Tartaros."

Rogue looked at Spyrus.

"Go locate any of the other Lost Dragon Slayers."

Spyrus nodded then sat down in a meditating way with his eyes closed. Not too long after he nodded then opened one eye.

"The Magma Lost Dragon and the Soul Dragon are there. The Death is close to there as well."

Sting smiled as he clenched his fist.

"In that case, let's go!"

They all went outside and began to hunt down the demon guild that Fairy Tail was also fighting. Sting only had one thought in his mind.

'We're coming you guys.'

**Fairy Tail**

Lucy was with the other members of the guild and they were all fighting against the soldiers of Tartaros. As they were fighting they were soon in shock to see Erza coming out from the inside of the cube in one of her armors fighting Kyouka. When Erza saw them she landed by them.

"Mira is still inside. Natsu and Lisanna are fine, they're with Phyre!"

Everyone nodded then they all charged into the Cube. Erza was snatched into the air by Kyouka and Lucy called out to her.

"ERZA!"

Erza called out to her.

"Don't worry about me! Go on and help the others!"

Lucy nodded then she ran into the cube with the others to help look for Mira and fighting off the soldiers that tried to stop them. They had soon learn that the seal for the Face Project had broken but no one knew why but they knew that they had to stop it and some how fix the seal.

Nova went with Wendy and Lucy to look for the computer room. As they were rushing their way there Nova was feeling an extra magic source that was coming close to them.

'What is this? The power feels kind of like mine. I know that Phyre is here already. So who is the third power I'm sensing?'

**Close by the Cube**

Nala and Onyxon had found Tartaros and landed on the surface. Onyxon frowned as he looked around the place.

"I see now."

"What is it, Onyxon?"

"The Face seal was broken because three of the Lost Dragon Slayers are here. One alone has the power to wipe out three large lands without trouble. So when you have three put together the whole continent is more more than floating rocks.

"That's how strong you guys are?"

"Just our presence alone but since we hardly see the reason to fight others we don't give off that aura. Now that we're at war with Tartaros, some could few the dark heavy tension in the air."

Nala nodded then they ran to look for a way into the cube.

"What do we do? There's no way in this place."

As if on cue, there was steam coming out of the ground where they were standing. Onyxon picked Nala up and took a couple steps back. They were greeted by Phyre who had melted his way out to the surface.

"Huh? Oh hey you two."

"Phyre..."

"Come on, let's show Tartaros what Fairy Tail and the Lost Dragon Slayers can do!"

Onyxon smirked at him.

"Alright then, let's go!"

They ran to another part of the cube but then they soon saw the soldiers and Kyouka fighting Erza. Phyre for one second just stared at her.

"Oh Erza, what would I give to be fighting by your side instead of anyone else?"

Onyxon glared at Phyre.

"Would you rather fight them on your own?!"

Phyre flinched.

"Sorry man, sorry!"

The soldiers were just staring at them as they began to mumble to themselves.

"Who are these two?"

"Why do I feel heavy air around them?"

"What's with the cat being there?"

"One smells like burning metal and the other smells like foggy air."

That last comment made a brow twitch from Onyxon but before he could do anything he saw Nala glaring at one of the soldiers.

"What is it, Nala?"

Nala smiled.

"Oh just a little something I learned that I could do but never got to do it."

"What?"

Just then Nala transformed into a large cat. She had the same power as Pantherlily but as a female. She had strong abs as well but she wore dark blue jean shorts with a dark blue sports bra and she wore yellow wrist bands. Her eyes were gleaming read and she looked scary for the soldiers.

"How is this? Who's the little cat now?"

The soldiers got scared and Onyxon smiled.

"That's my girl! Let's get them!"

With that they began to fight the soldiers.

Phyre got flared up with black smoke coming from his mouth as he called out his attack.

"LAVA CANON!"

He spat out large lava rocks at the soldiers and some were burned on the spot. Onyxon had both of his hands coated in dark flame like shadows as he charged towards the soldiers.

"SOUL STEALER CLAW!"

Every soldier that he touched were on the ground that very instant. When he was done with his attack he was holding a group of souls in both hands.

As for Nala her claws would extend and clash harshly at the soldiers.

Erza was rather impressed but she kept fighting with Kyouka who was impressed as well.

"Didn't know that a little kitten could do that, but as for you..."

She slammed Erza into the ground but Erza jumped back up smiling.

"I haven't finished thanking you yet."

They continued with their battle while Phyre, Onyxon and Nala were fighting the soldiers.

**Far away from Tartaros in the forest.**

The group was walking and then Blayhd frowned.

"Aw man, we're moving too slow, I hate this!"

Minnesota looked at him.

"I must agree with Blayhd, we are moving too slow as a group."

Viper looked at the others.

"Indeed, let'ss sssplit up and go to this guild at our own ssspeeding pace."

They all agreed to the idea and went different ways.

Turquoise leaped through the trees.

Turquoise had quite the attracting appearance. He had dark skinned, his hair and eye color were the same. His hair was long and it was going back but the top of it was put back with two large locks of hair were protruding upwards. He wore loss black pants that were held up by a large cloth belt that had a teal color. Her wore on both biceps golden armlets that both had a turquoise stone it them.

"I will finally get to help _her_."

As for Veronica, she had emerald green eyes and had long silk black hair. She wore a band around her upper chest, with her lower chest partially exposed and two straps connecting the band to a collar round her neck. Over it, she wears a brown fur-lined coat. Her lower dress is slit near her left leg, and she wears with high heeled boots with thigh high socks. she smiled at the fact that they agreed to split up.

'This is going to be so much fun.'

Clearly the one that was the swiftest of them all, Blayhd was dashing his way through the forest like it was a walk in the park.

"Things are about to get flashy!"

Blayhd had spiky hair that was going out in all directions. He wore a leather white sleeveless vest and light blue jeans. He also wore blue rimmed shades and on his shoes that he wore spikes on both sides. He had dark skin and light blue eyes.

"I'm the fastest and the pointiest one around! No one is better than me in anyway!"

Viper had dark skin and long silk like like violet hair that hung to her mid back. She had teal green snake eyes with black rings around them. She wore a no sleeve zip up black turtle neck shirt with tight black leather pants. She wore black heel boots and on her left arm she had a art drawing of two snakes wrapped around a skull.

Viper was in the air riding on a large black snake that had two sets of large bat wings. She slid her tounge out then slid it right back in.

"Thiss iss much fasster than I thought. Am I correct, Nightingale?"

The giant snake gave a nod as it flew to where Tartaros went.

The sixth person that was with the that had stayed quiet the whole time was also in the air but nowhere near Viper. His name was Tevaser. He had dark skin and spiky hair. He had bright blond hair and at the ends it was black. He had green eyes and wore a white Chinese vest that was opened showing his chest and abs. He wore black pants that had a rainbow dragon on both legs.

"I wonder what is going to happen now. Timing is everything."

**AN: Hey Everyone! How was this chapter? I just realized that only put five new OC when the last chapter said six but don't worry you just got the last Oc for the story. Taht's all the OC for the fanfic. I hope you liked it, tell me what you think I love getting feedback. Hope you continue to enjoy the story, Take Care!**


	14. Chapter 14

**At Tartaros**

Wendy who was the Sky Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail had defeated Ezel but she had barely enough energy to get to her feet. She and Carla managed to stop Face but there was going to be an explosion. Just in the nick of time someone had rushed in and came to their rescue.

After the explosion Kyouka and Erza were still fighting but they had noticed that Erza still had magic in her to keep fighting. Kyouka was rather shocked to see that then she stopped her fight and ran away to get to her leader.

"Take care of this fight!"

Kyouka left that fight to the new person that had showed up.

Erza was in shock. Standing above her was a demon version of Minerva smiling at her.

"Minerva!"

"Hello Erza. Now that I have been reborn as a demon, you will call me Neo Minerva."

Without a missing a beat they both began to fight.

Outside on the surface Onyxon sensed that something wasn't right then he looked away.

"This scent...could it be her?"

Phyre frowned at him.

"Hey man, Erza's my woman! Get your own!"

Nala caught the scent as well then she looked at Onyxon.

"It smells like her, something isn't right."

Phyre looked at the soldiers who were all passed out on the ground.

"Let's go help Erza!."

They went on to look for Erza who was fighting Minerva.

**In the Throne room of Tartaros**

Kyouka was giving her report to the Demon King, Mard Geer. He was smiling not worried at the fact that one of the Face statues was destroyed.

"King of Hades Mard Geer, the enemy is stronger than we thought. We must waken Master E.N.D."

He smiled at Kyouka.

"There's nothing to fear. So far the project is process is going by faster."

"It is?"

"Yes, all we really needed was to find a way to lure all the Lost Dragons Slayers here. So far there are three here. When all six arrive the time of the Face project will reduce."

"Are they that powerful?"

"Yes, but as for you..."

In a blink of an eye from out of nowhere Kyouka was caught in his thorn magic and was being crushed by the thorn ropes that were latched onto her.

"King Mard Geer... what are you..."

"You have the tendency to play with humans that are less than insects and Mard Geer finds that very disgusting. Consider this a punishment."

"Yes sir, I understand."

Mard Geer still keeping his smile on his face then formed a magic spell throughout the cube.

"It's time for Alegria to be of use."

With that the spell was cast.

**Within the Cube**

Everyone was getting sucked into the cube and were frozen on the spot. When it was all over Mard Gear blinked in surprise as he smiled.

"Besides the Lost Dragon Slayers that are here, there is another person that had survived the Alegria transformation."

In the very center of the Alegria Lucy was being held by Nova who was holding her bridal style.

"Are you alright, Lucy?"

"I'm okay, but what just happened?"

"Everyone's magic just stopped but I can sense that they are still alive."

"Okay."

"In the meantime we have to be careful and find a way to get the others back to normal."

**On the surface of the Cube**

Phyre was looking around at all the frozen bodes that had been sucked into the cube.

"What was that?"

Onyxon glared as he looked at the frozen figure of his giant feline friend.

"I'm going to kill Tartaros for certain at this point."

"Before you do that we need to find a way to get everyone back to normal."

"Good thing we're not alone to do this."

"What do you mean? It's just you, me and Nova?"

"Look ahead of you."

Phyre looked ahead and saw two figures coming their way. One figure was riding on a large black snake while the other figure was riding on a cloud. They both landed before Phyre and Onyxon. Onyxon smiled at them then Phyre blinked as he sniffed the air.

"No way..."

Viper stuck her snake like tongue out letting out a small hissing sound.

"Yesss, I can sssmell them nearby. We jusst have to go insside thisss cube."

Nightingale gave a growl while Tevaser looked at the other two.

"Now that we are here on time there is another that has already made it here. The others will be her shortly but in the mean time, let's go to assist the others that are in the time of need."

They all nodded and went into the cube and began to search for Lucy. It didn't take long to find to sniff Lucy out thanks to Viper . They were all stuck fighting the guards but Nightingale killed them with a few hits with his head. Viper frowned when she saw a a large wave of water coming then she jumped and Nightingale caught her.

"Let uss go. We sshall get to the one called Luccy."

Nightingale slid through the water as Viper rode on it's back. Tevaser frowned when he saw that the guards were too weak to fight them.

"Leave them to me. Go with Viper and get to your friend."

Phyre and Onyxon nodded then they left leaving more soldiers to fight Tevaser.

**Outside of the Cube**

Veronica and Turquoise had both arrived but they were shocked to see the new form of the Cube. When they got inside of it Veronica looked at her partner.

"I take it that there's someone here that you need to see?"

He looked at her.

"Yes."

"Same here. So go to them and help them."

"Already had that planned out."

With that they both went different ways.

**In the air approaching Alegria.**

Rana and Neora arriving but they went inside a different way. Neora looked at her surroundings then she looked at Rana.

"This battle is going to be extreme."

"In what way?"

"Let's just say we have more people than we thought."

"Who's all here?"

"Well there's us, Nova, Phyre, Viper, Turquoise, Tevaser, Onyxon, Lucy and Veronica. Plus we still have a couple more on the way to this place."

"Really?"

"Yes."

**In the forest**

Sting, Rogue, Spyrus and Mirage were running through the forest. Through the forest Mirage was the first to notice weird looking face statues. She didn't like the sight of them but she ignored them and they kept on running to get to Tartaros.

Sting frowned.

"How are we supposed to find that guild?" 

Mirage looked at the sky then smirked.

"Don't worry Master, I got this."

With that she formed a large water puddle and they all got on it and it floated in the air. Mirage then got a scent of someone then smiled.

"Found them, time to go!"

Spyrus smirked as he folded his arms.

"Good job sister. When it comes to tracking you're a super pro."

"Thank you, brother."

**With Lucy**

Lucy was getting very tired from using her magic. Nova was helping her fight off the soldiers but sadly three demons appeared they were Lamy, Jackal and Torafusa. Lucy had summoned Leo and Virgo but when Jackal showed up it became very difficult for Lucy that she had to risk summoning her strongest spirit, Aquarius.


	15. Chapter 15

Nova was in shock to see that Lucy was really out of it and was putting her life on the line but she did say it was to save her friends. Nova managed to defeat the guards then he came to help Lucy and her spirits. On his way though Jackal blasted Leo and Virgo back to the spirit world and Torafusa injured Aquarius.

As Lucy was laying on the ground injured Lamy grabbed her by her arm while telling Jackal to make her suffer more. It seemed Jackal would gladly do so but then he placed on a hand on Lamy's face and blasted her without a trace. Lucy looked up at him in confusion.

"She was...your comrade..."

Jackal snickered at her.

"That has nothing to do with you. You should be worried about what is going to happen to you."

Before he could do anything else he felt a shock wave push causing him to fall back away from Lucy. Nova picked Lucy up and carried her to where Aquarius was, Jackal got back on his feet but was knocked down again but this time by Aquarius. As she was keeping him a distance Lucy looked at them.

"You both are..."

"Stay down, Lucy."

Nova looked at the demon before them then frowned while Aquarius narrowed her brows.

"Lucy they're too strong, I can only hold him off."

Nova looked at her.

"So what can we do now?!"

"Call the Spirit King."

Lucy looked at her.

"How can I? I don't have a key."

"You only need to break one of the golden keys to summon him but you can only summon him once."

"I can't do that. I don't want to lose any of my friends!"

"Then break my key. Since we have known each other the longest it would be best to break my key. I won't die, we just won't see each other again."

"I can't do that!"

"Yes you can! Break my key!"

Nova watched as they argued back and forth at each other then he saw Lucy finally break the key to summon the Spirit King.

After he saw Aquarius vanish so did the water. Nova stood in struck at what had happened.

'It can't be...'

**With Mard Geer**

The whole Alegria was sliced up and then Mard Geer and Kyouka both looked up to see that it was the Celestial Spirit King. After the two kings saw each other they began their battle.

Kyouka was still in the thorns that Mard Geer had her in but then in a blink of an eye they were broken off. Kyouka looked behind her to see Turquoise glaring at Mard Geer. The two kings saw him and Mard Geer smiled.

"Well, I see that another weed had come to ruin my garden."

Turquoise looked at him.

"I don't have business with you just yet."

Mard Geer had his thorn magic aimed at Turquoise, but to his amusement Turquoise had broken it without a problem.

"Impressive, and you're not even a demon."

Turquoise stomped hard into the ground then lifted his foot up with a large piece of the ground. He then did a spinning crescent kick. The moment he kicked the large rock at Mard Geer the rock turned into a turquoise stone and was charging towards Mard Geer.

"TEAL MISSILE SHARDS!"

The large stone shattered into many spikes to hit Mard Geer who was impressed by his attack.

Kyouka was shocked while the Spirit King stared.

'This boy has a uncommon ability.'

There was an explosion then Turquoise grabbed Kyouka getting her out of there.

'I leave this battle you, Spirit King.'

When the dust cleared Mard Geer didn't see Turquoise then smiled.

"What a shame, I was hoping to play more with him."

"But right now you're going to fight me!"

"Then come."

Turquoise got Kyouka out of there then she looked at him.

"Why did you get me out of there?"

"Because two kings fighting like that will leave tons of damage."

'I'm done here for now. You guys need to awaken your power without losing control.'

**With Lucy and Nova**

Nova saw Lucy drop to her knees while crying as she held the broken key of Aquarius. Of all things that Nova never wanted to see was Lucy crying. He clinched his fists tightly as he remembered something he had told Lucy when they first met in Hamunaptra.

'You are my master and it is my duty to serve you. That means to never see you cry or hurt in any way.'

Nova had white aura surrounding him. Jackal was in one spot as he watched Nova glowing in white aura.

"Don't think your little bomb is going to get me the second time."

Nova looked at him but his eyes were glowing white and his hair was hard spiky.

"You dare make Lucy suffer, lose her friend and cry! I will make you pay for that with your life."

Nova had both hands coated in heavy white aura white aura as he approached Jackal. Jackal not thinking of that as a warning charged at him to fight but was punched a few times and went far in the air smashing into a wall.

"What is that?"

Just then Viper appeared. She already knew everything that had happened then she frowned.

"Thiss form iss known Losst Sstage. It iss jusst like the Dragon Force only there are more formss for uss Lost Dragon Sslayerss. In order Sserge, Sstage, then Ssoul. When Ssoul is reached, we have limitless power in uss and there iss no going back until the battle is over."

Viper smiled then looked at Nova who then jumped into the air and started pounding away at jackal. She looked over at Lucy and saw the broken golden key. She slid her tongue out but slid it right back in her mouth.

"Luccy...we will have to do something about that key."

Lucy shook her head.

"No! I want to keep the key. It's all I have left of her!"

Viper nodded then looked at Nightingale who was looking at Lucy as well.

"Let uss go help Nova."

Nightingale wrapped around Viper whose eyes began to gleam as well. Her hair also had spiked in all ways going outwards. She smiled showing her large needle like fangs and her long claws.

"Sshall we?"

With that she jumped into the air and assisted Nova to defeat jackal. They had it very easy to take Jackal down then they went to Lucy and turned back to normal. Nova kneeled down to her height and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay, Lucy."

She hugged him back but then a huge, blinding light just appeared throughout the entire Alegria dispelling the curse and everyone that was frozen were turned back to normal. Viper frowned when she saw Torafuse coming to them then before she could attack Gajeel appeared from out of no where and took the demon out.

Followed by Gajeel was Juvia, Gray and Natsu. On the demon side it was Torafusa, Keith, Silver and Tempesta. While they were all looking at them they got ready for a fight but Nova picked up on something.

"Something isn't right about the storm guy over there."

Viper stuck her tongue then frowned.

"There iss no misstake, he ssmells a little like one of our own."

Natsu blinked.

"How many of you are there?"

Nova looked at him.

"There was six of us but since we got here I kept smelling sensing more of them."

Gray frowned as he spoke.

"You two get Lucy to a safe place, we got these guys."

Viper nodded then Nova picked Lucy up then they left to another part.

**With Veronica**

Veronica was running through the hall of the place. She was happy that the spell was broken and she got a higher sense of who she was trying to find.

"It would appear that they might be fighting right now. I can smell them both."

She soon stopped when she heard fighting noises close by her and looked outside to see Erza and Minerva fighting. She smiled but then blinked as she sensed someone coming.

'It smells like _him_!'

She stayed hidden as she watched the fight between Erza and Minerva.

**Elsewhere**

Onyxon and Phyre were both rushing in the hall.

"Hey Onyxon the freezing statue spell thing has been broken."

"I know, I can smell where everyone is now. Along with that there are some more people here that are on our side."

"I wonder who they are, I mean they are helping us, but who are they?"

"I don't know but I am sure that we will find out."

**With Wendy**

Wendy woke up and found herself with a few bandages. She was so happy to see Carla and hugged her close. She looked to see Doranbolt and someone else that she sensed was a wizard as well.

"Who are you?"

Blayhd smiled at her.

"Blayhd's the name, speed's the game. That was very spiky of you to break the main seal of Face to slow it down."

"Slow it down?"

"Yeah there are more of them all over the place."

"How many?"

"3,000 to be on the point."

Wendy and Carly were both in shock. Blayhd stood up then he looked out at the forest next to the mountain they were by.

"I'll be right back."

In a flash he was gone to do something leaving the trio there to think of what they were going to do next.

**In the air near Tartaros**

Neora and Rana riding a cloud but then she frowned when she smelled something new in the air.

'So _he's _here. I will make this quick for him.'

They soon spotted the demon guild and went inside of it. As they were inside Neora felt her hair coming a loose and began to wave as if it was being blown in the wind.

"It's time for us to gather now that we're at the verge of the storm."

Rana looked at her then nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

**In the air close to Tartaros**

Minnesota was floating in the air and was getting closer to the now destroyed guild of Tartaros. He was tan skinned and hadlarge dark eyes. He wore a black long sleeve V neck shirt with black baggy pants. His hair was black and it was wild. It hung all the way down to his mid back and he looked kind of gloomy.

From his earlier distance he saw a blinding light and it was amazing for even him to see. He put an index finger to his mouth and started to mumble.

"I wonder what caused that light and what destroyed the guild of those monsters?"

He blinked when he spotted something coming at him from behind then smiled.

"So you finally made it."

It was Blayhd, Neora and Rana. Blayhd gave a large toothy grin while Neora frowned ahead at the guild.

"Let's get going."

Rana nodded and Blayhd took off drilling a hole for them to enter into the guild.

**With Onyxon and Phyre**

They were both running in the hall but on the way they didn't see any of the guards. Phyre blinked when he picked up more scents and laughed.

"Help just keeps on coming!"

Onyxon smirked.

"I do agree. I can smell Minerva and Erza. From the smell of things I assume that they are toghter and that they are fighting."

Phyre smiled at him.

"I wonder how come our lovers are fighting each other?"

"At the moment I say it's a meaningless fight."

"Why do you say that? From what I heard the others say, Minerva was a dark mage and she was evil."

Onyxon glared ahead.

"That's not true! Minerva is lost! Right now all she wants is someone who can understand her and not give up on her!"

"Like who?"

"Either Erza or me!"

"You liiiiike her~"

Onyxon for once didn't threat Phyre for that but rather smiled.

"Yes, yes I do."

**With Erza and Minerva**

Minerva and Erza were fighting and Minerva broke Erza's sword then kicked her into a wall.

"Come my beloved Erza, let's play some-"

She was interrupted when Erza launched at her punching her square in the face. As they kept fighting Erza started to overwhelm Minerva and knocked into the ground.

"What are you fighting against?"

"Shut up! I'm the strongest!"

Minerva got up to hit Erza but Erza blocked her attack and knocked her into the ground again.

"Minerva, wake up!"

Minerva didn't get back up to fight. Erza looked at her ready to fight again then clinched her fist.

"My fist is crying because it hit you. What is the meaning of this fight? It's nothing."

"..."

Minerva then looked at Erza weakly.

"I know...so please, take that fist and kill me."

Erza blinked then walked up to her as Minerva went on.

"I can't go on living in this body. I fell so far into the darkness and became a demon."

"You are who you are, Minerva. I'm sure there someone waiting for you to come home."

Minerva just looked up at her then they both saw Mard Geer coming to them.

"Well, this is unlikely. Here I thought that all the trash was taken care of. Well since I have time I can take out the trash myself. I'll start with that one."

With that Mard Geer used his magic and had it aimed for Erza. The next thing Erza knew was she had switched places with Minerva. She looked up when she saw Minerva about to get hit by the blast.

"MINERVA!"

Minerva closed her eyes smiling.

"Run away Erza."

**Boom**

"Just in time."

"Thanks to this guy."

The smoke cleared revealing Sting, Rogue, Phyre, Onyxon, Veronica, Blayhd and their two Exceeds. Onyxon was holding Minerva bridal style and Sting smiled at her.

"We came to take you home, Princess."

Minerva looked at Onyxon with widen eyes as he looked at her with a smirk.

"Cloudy...it's you..."

Lector and Frosch smiled when they heard the pet name. Sting and the other dragon slayers glared at Mard Geer who was still smiling at them.

"I sense that there are more of you."

Mard Geer used his thorn magic again but it was destroyed by teal stone shard and purple lightning. He looked up and saw four more people them smiled. Coming down landing with the others was Turquoise, Neora, Mirage and Spyrus.

Erza, Minerva, and the two Exceeds were in shock to see them then Mard Geer smiled even more at them.

"You all are the same, am I correct?"

Blayhd began cracking his knuckles while he smiled at him. Veronica smiled at him while she had a hand on her hip.

"That's right, the First and Second generation of the Lost Dragon Slayers are together fighting on the same side of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth."

Phyre smiled in excitement.

"Are you serious?! I thought there were only six members!"

Turquoise frowned as he kept his eyes on Mard Geer.

"There are, each generation has six members. Right now both generations are here to fight along with the two guilds involved in this mess."

Erza looked at them.

"We only have to take him down. Face has already been stopped."

Veronica looked at her.

"No it hasn't. On our way here we spotted many Face statues. At this rate we only have one hour before the whole world goes without magic. You need to get out of here and stop it by going to the control room."

Mard Geer smiled at Veronica.

"How did a lost dragon slayer like you know all about it?"

"Simple, as a member of the Lost Dragon Slayers I have a rare ability as well."

"So you won't tell me what magic you use?"

Blayhd frowned while pounding his fist into his hand.

"That's for us to know and you to find out real soon."

Neora looked at Erza who was helping Minerva stand then she looked at Veronica.

"Veronica, you and Mirage go with Erza and Minerva to stop Face. We can take this guy ourselves."

Mirage nodded then she and Veronica left with Erza, Minerva and the Exceeds to the control room. Mard Geer used his thorn magic but it was spikes and he looked over a Spyrus who was glaring at him.

"You'll have to get through us first!"

Mard Geer smiled at him.

"This should be interesting."

Sting and Onyxon were the main two glaring dangerously at Mard Geer as they spoke in unison.

"It's time for payback for hurting out friends!"

**Nova and Viper**

They were both back to normal Nova was carrying Lucy bridal style as she was resting in his arms. Viper smiled then looked up.

"Minnessota should be right above uss. Get on Nightingale and he will take uss to meet him."

"Who is Minnesota?"

"Another member of the Losst Dragon Sslayerss."

"Just how many of us are their now?"

"There are 12 of uss now. We will sstay here until this fight iss over for a more ssafer future."

"Wow."

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update this chapter I haven't been feeling well and the internet where I am was being a pain in the neck for me. But I hope that you like this chapter and I will update again tomorrow for all that lost time. Tell what you think in reviews or your may message me. Just like any other author I love all sorts of feedback, it encourages me to keep writing. Take Care!**


End file.
